FACEOFF [sailormoon versus dragonballz]
by Yuri and Tenshi
Summary: Rei has another vision while staring into the fire... not for sailormoon fans with no sense of humour. you've been warned. pg-13 for swearing, and it has a li'l romance
1. Visions

A/N: We'll say it again. This is NOT for SailorMoon fans, but we do like SailorMoon. . . it just gets really, really stupid sometimes. The Outer Senshi are coolies, but the Inner Senshi, are, um. . . "special".  
  
1 FACEOFF  
  
[SAILORMOON VERSUS DRAGONBALLZ]  
  
Rei stared intently into the fire. She had been getting bad vibes lately. What could be wrong? Was it a new evil? Her eyes widened, as she had a  
  
vision. . .  
  
A short man with a huge mass of black hair sticking straight up stood proudly. A woman a few inches shorter, with purple locks and a piercing blue gaze stood beside him, a hand on his chest. Both of them had furred tails wrapped around their waists. A tall young man with shoulder-length purple hair like the woman stood behind them, and a boy with dark hair sticking up at an odd angle stood beside him. They were all smirking at her. Except for one. She had silver hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were intense and unfathomable. She stood on the other side of the boy with the purple hair, her fingers twined in his, and her head resting on his shoulder. . .  
  
"I think they're a new evil we must face," Rei told the others.  
  
"I think we should wait for them to make their move," Ami replied quickly, reasonably.  
  
"No," Makoto said firmly. "I think it's time we make the first move."  
  
"If we did, how would we know where to start?" Minako told her. "I want to strike first just as much as you, but it was only a vision Rei had. We're clueless."  
  
"Minako has a point," Usagi said, nodding. "We'll wait until they make the first move."  
  
"Damn machine," Vegeta cursed, kicking the door of the gravity room, sending it flying. "Damn thing broke again." He went into the house to get a water bottle.  
  
"You broke it again, didn't you?" Yuri said, entering the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta muttered something so unintelligible that Yuri, even with her Saiyajin hearing, couldn't quite make it out.  
  
"What are you going to do while you wait for one of Bulma's aides to come over and fix it?" Yuri continued, wiping off a small spot of grime on her previously perfect countertop.  
  
". . . Well. . ." Vegeta murmured, put his arms around her waist, and chuckling lightly.  
  
Yuri grinned, but reluctantly pried out of his loose embrace. "Sorry, Vegeta-sama, but I have to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight. The cupboards and refrigerator are practically bare save for the bottled water and soda in the fridge." She patted his cheek affectionately, almost mockingly.  
  
Vegeta scowled, and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"But, if you come with me to the store, maybe we can have a little fun after dinner. . ." Yuri winked.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled, but the Saiyajin no Ouji now had a smiling glint in his eyes.  
  
"Grab a big bag of rice from there, Vegeta-sama, and make sure it has no holes in it, or all of rice will spill out," Yuri said, looking at the signs indicating which aisles had what.  
  
Shrugging, Vegeta lifted a bag with two fingers and set it in the cart, and Yuri pushed it along, going to the next aisle, Vegeta following.  
  
"Set a sack of potatoes in the cart, Vegeta-sama, while I go look at something." Yuri wandered over to the stall with tomatoes, and started putting a lot in a couple bags after making sure they weren't dented or something.  
  
"That'll be $1624.98, Mrs. Bejita," the checkout girl told her. All of the employees at the Supershop knew her by name. Yuri had gotten a lifetime discount membership because, well, she was Supershop's #1 customer. But Yuri knew she didn't stand a chance against ChiChi, except that she shopped at the Megamart.  
  
Yuri handed the girl a gold card, and pointed at the bags. "Have the bag boys deliver to the usual address. Charge it to my card."  
  
Yuri and Vegeta walked out Supershop's doors, and went into an alley. There, they could power up a little and fly home and not attract too much attention.  
  
"STOP!!" Yuri heard a girl yell at them. She had long black hair, and dark eyes. Yuri smirked. The girl could have passed off for a Saiyajin, except for her lack of a tail and pathetically low ki level. A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes soon caught up with her. Now that girl's was a little better.  
  
"What is it, Rei?" Makoto asked her friend. "We were looking at clothes and you disappear on me all of a sudden."  
  
Rei raised a finger to point at the two at the end of the alley. "Them. Those two are. . . are from my vision," she answered shakily.  
  
Makoto looked in the direction Rei indicated. Two short people. One with jet-black hair standing straight up, making him seem taller, and the other with long lavender hair. Both were smirking. "They don't look so tough," Makoto said confidently, but out of what she assumed was their range of hearing. She couldn't feel anything from either of them.  
  
But they did hear, and Vegeta was pissed. He quickly regained his composure and raised his ki with a smirk. Flared it up just enough for the two girls to gasp in shock. "Not so tough, are we?"  
  
"See?" Rei whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "They're not normal. I'm not even sure they're human. . ."  
  
Makoto nodded slowly. "We should transform."  
  
Rei nodded, and took out her henshi stick, raising it above her head. "Right. Mars Crystal Power, henshi yo!"  
  
Makoto did the same. "Jupiter Crystal Power, henshi yo!"  
  
Fire burned and spun around Rei as she transformed into her fuku, and lightning snapped and crackled, circling Makoto as she transformed into her fuku. They posed dramatically for a moment.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars, Senshi of fire, and I'll make sure you're burnt to a crisp!"  
  
"I am Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of thunder and lightning, and my power will shock you to your core!"  
  
"Together," they called out in unison, "We'll eradicate you!"  
  
Yuri and Vegeta stood there, sweatdropping for a moment before face- faulting. They quickly recovered. "My Kami, they remind me of the Ginyu Force," Vegeta murmured.  
  
Yuri nodded, suppressing her laughter. Yuri and Vegeta HAD felt the ki of the two rise dramatically, but still weren't worried about it.  
  
Mars concentrated and pressed her fingers together in a gun- pantomime. "Mars. . . Fire. . . Ig- what is it, Jupiter?"  
  
Jupiter had been tapping Mars' arm. "Um. . . they flew away." She indicated the specks high in the sky. 


	2. Encounter #2

A/N: We'll say it again. This is NOT for SailorMoon fans, but we do like SailorMoon. . . it just gets really, really stupid sometimes. The Outer Senshi are coolies, but the Inner Senshi, are, um. . . "special".  
  
[. . .] = thoughts  
  
1 FACEOFF  
  
[SAILORMOON VERSUS DRAGONBALLZ]  
  
- PART 2 -  
  
"So they're really strong?" Usagi asked Rei.  
  
"Well, Makoto made one of them really angry and all of a sudden we could feel all this power coming from him. . ." Rei answered. "I'm not sure about the woman. I think she's his wife or something. They seemed close in my vision."  
  
"What did you say, Makoto?" Minako asked.  
  
"I. . . I said that they didn't look so tough. I thought they wouldn't hear, but obviously the guy did," Makoto mumbled a little sheepishly.  
  
"This is serious, guys," Rei said. "The real thing. Nothing like what we've faced before. I think. . . I think at least one other one is stronger than that guy."  
  
The others gasped. "How do you know?" Usagi managed.  
  
"I don't know. It's a feeling," Rei replied. "I'll try to have another vision again. Maybe it'll be more in-depth."  
  
Rei stared intently into the fire again. And stared. And stared. [Maybe I should try closing my eyes. . .] Rei thought. But nothing came to her. Not a thing.  
  
The sunlight came through the translucent curtains, playing soft patterns on Yuri's face. She blinked and opened her eyes a little. She curled up a little, and snuggled into Vegeta's chest. Yuri felt that he was awake and nudged him gently. "Vegeta-sama. . ." She knew she should really stop calling him that. He was, after all, her husband. Kami, they had two children! But, old habits die hard, and he was still the Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
"What is it, onna?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Are you. . . worried? About those two girls from the alley, I mean."  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "Those two? I doubt they could do anything to hurt us. Posing and making stupid speeches like the damn Ginyu Force."  
  
"You're probably right," Yuri replied, laughing a little. "They do remind me of the Ginyu Force."  
  
Rei was a little distracted that day. She hadn't been able to see anything in the fire. Could it be she was losing her powers?  
  
"Come on, Rei, the ice cream parlour is right there!" Usagi insisted gently, clapping her hands together at the thought of ice cream.  
  
To try and lighten the situation, if only for a day, Ami, Minako, Usagi, Rei, and Makoto were having ice cream and doing a little shopping. Rei and Makoto hadn't been able to do much shopping the other day. They had only been browsing the shops for about an hour or so before Rei had seen Vegeta and Yuri rounding the corner, not to far away from the Supershop. After that encounter, the two had contacted the others and they had all met at Usagi's house.  
  
Rei smiled a little at Usagi, but her face immediately darkened as she saw two of the others from her vision come out of the ice cream parlour the five girls were just about to enter. [Two encounters in two days. What is it with me and coincidence?] As they neared, Rei could sense their power. [The guy is strong. The girl, though, I can't feel anything from her. She's probably weak. She seemed completely different from all the others in my vision. Yes, she's the weak one. I can't feel any power coming from her. Not a thing. Exactly like the power level of any normal human.]  
  
Meanwhile, up ahead of Rei and Usagi by only a few meters, Minako and Makoto were ogling Trunks as he passed, eating a chocolate ice cream cone slowly, while he talked to the silver-haired girl beside him.  
  
[He is so hot,] Makoto thought. [He reminds me of my old boyfriend. . .]  
  
[He is soooo dreamy,] Minako was thinking at the same time. [I hope the girl beside him is his sister, or his cousin, or SOMETHING. I just hope they aren't together. . .]  
  
"Those are the people from my vision," Rei whispered to Usagi as Tenshi and Trunks passed. "I'm going to follow them. You go with the others to get ice cream. We'll keep in touch." She indicated her wrist communicator.  
  
Usagi began to protest, but Rei left quickly. She clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want Rei to get caught or anything. She ran after the other three girls ahead to tell them what Rei was up to.  
  
By the time Tenshi was done with her vanilla ice cream cone, she was sure Rei was following her and Trunks. "Someone's following us," Tenshi whispered to Trunks, pretending she was kissing his cheek. She didn't want to arouse suspicion in the dark-haired girl. Tenshi wanted to wait and see what would happen. "Don't look back. Act like you know nothing. I don't want her to know that we know."  
  
"How long have you known?" Trunks replied quietly.  
  
"Two blocks ago. I noticed her about half a block away from the ice cream shop."  
  
Trunks and Tenshi finally agreed the confront the girl, and went into the park, where there were less people than the busy sidewalk. It was a big stretch of grass, with a small forest-like area to the far side.  
  
Rei didn't even realize she wasn't on the sidewalk anymore until she felt a leaf brush against her cheek, she had been to intent on following the couple. There was only her, and the two people ahead. Trees grew all around her. She turned back to the two, only to realize they had turned around and were waiting for her.  
  
"What are you doing, following us?" the young man demanded.  
  
"Because I know you're not normal," Rei answered. "At least, not you." She indicated Trunks.  
  
Tenshi wasn't the least bit surprised at all at Rei's remark. She had made sure her ki level blended and matched perfectly with the average human. Not even Vegeta could find anything different about her ki when he had first met her. It had only been an instinctive feeling that something was out-of-place with her.  
  
Trunks didn't say anything about that. He knew how Tenshi felt. She didn't want anyone besides himself and his family to know what she was. His face revealed nothing.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked. "What are you?"  
  
"REI!!" a voice called out.  
  
She turned. Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Usagi were running her way. They must have tracked her through her wrist communicator, or Ami's mini- computer.  
  
"More of them," Trunks growled. "Can you feel anything from them? All I can sense is something. . . not human."  
  
"You're right about that," Tenshi replied calmly. "They're not human. The one they call Rei. . . she's a Martian. Venusian. Lunarian. Mercutian. Jupiterian." She indicated each one in turn, discreetly. She didn't want them thinking of her as anything more than a human.  
  
"So they're all from different planets."  
  
"In their past lives. They were reborn on Earth, but they still retain their old abilities."  
  
"Should we transform, Rei?" Minako asked anxiously. [Ack. It's that hot guy. Argh. Why do the hot ones have to be with the bad guys?]  
  
"Yes. I feel something powerful coming from the guy. But don't hurt the girl. I don't think she's really involved in this. I. . . I think she's just his girlfriend."  
  
[Argh,] Minako thought. [So even if we do convince him to turn to good, I still don't have a chance with him.]  
  
"All right then!" Usagi said. "Eternal, henshi yo!"  
  
"Mars Crystal henshi yo!"  
  
"Venus Crystal henshi yo!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal henshi yo!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal henshi yo!"  
  
After their dramatic transformations, they posed for two minutes. "Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Trunks and Tenshi sweatdropped.  
  
"Wait," Trunks murmured to Tenshi, "That one. . . the one you said was Lunarian. How come she has wings?"  
  
"There are more of these Sailor Senshi. One of them, the strongest one, helped the Lunarian acquire some. . .item to help her transform into that."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
"Transform now!" Venus commanded. "Or you'll regret it!"  
  
Trunks stepped in front of Tenshi, as if to protect her. He was only trying to keep up her appearance that she was just another helpless human. He knew full well Tenshi was stronger than him or any of the others.  
  
"I think you're right, Mars," Jupiter said. "I think the girl is just another human."  
  
"Okay. So everyone go for the guy, leave the girl."  
  
They nodded, and began their attack.  
  
"Mars Fireballs. . . Charge!" Mars leapt forward, a strip of paper held in her middle and index fingers. There were Kanji characters on it.  
  
Before the slip of paper could be pinned on Trunks, he grabbed Tenshi's hand and moved out of the way, leaving Mars face-flat on the ground.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"I'm getting tired of this," Trunks said, dodging another attack, not even breaking a sweat. "Let's just go."  
  
Tenshi grinned. "Getting bored already?" 


End file.
